


Gendry X Reader – Inglorious Bastards

by writeyouin



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Sex, Slavery, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: The original request: Y/N was a slave, she was freed by Dany. Also a bastard child, she bonded with Gendry and more importantly fell in love with him. One night, he made a woman out of her by seducing her in so many ways (a lot of smut and make it sexual), Now pregnant and living with Gendry and Dany, she knew she would be happy. Would it be happy ever after?





	Gendry X Reader – Inglorious Bastards

You simply had to get a closer look at the woman who had freed you. Silver hair, pale skin, and many titles. She was the Khaleesi, Mother of Dragons, sole heir of house Targaryen but to you, she was a saviour.

Sold into a slave’s life from a whore mother, you’d known little but cruelty, yet this stranger had freed you with no cause or reason other than it was wrong; the masters had known that, but they still kept slaves so why was this woman different?

Creeping closer to the fort of Meereen, you risked a glance inside one of the windows. There was nothing worth seeing, then again, it was the first window of thousands; the search would take a considerable amount of time. Before you could continue, a fierce roar echoed from a stone cavern, far to your left. The dragons were calling for their mother; you would be there when she arrived.

Without fear, you approached the dragon den; after the life you’d seen, there was no need to fear an animal of any kind for people were much worse. The cavern was dark and damp, something you seemed not to notice; you were only aware of the torchlight at the bottom, it highlighted the shadows of the very beasts you were approaching. The first thing you saw was green scales; that inspired a slither of doubt. Ignoring any reservations, you pushed on, catching full sight of two of the three dragons; they were awe-inspiring.

“Incredible,” You whispered, forgetting your initial quest.

The dragons snapped their heads towards you, snarling as they approached. You didn’t move, every animal had a reason to act as it did, these creatures were simply curious of the invader to their home. One pressed its snout against you threateningly.

“Hello,” You said quietly.

The dragon pulled away, eyeing you suspiciously.

“Didn’t mean to disturb you, sorry about that.”

The dragon moved back, apparently losing interest yet never taking its eye off you from afar.

“Who are you?” A powerful, unforgiving voice demanded.

The dragons approached the voice, taking their rightful place beside their human mother. You threw yourself down on your knees, bowing before Daenerys.

“Khaleesi, Breaker of Chains, Mother of Dragons, I am (Y/N), one of the slaves you freed. Forgive my impertinence and the intrusion, I meant no harm; I merely wanted to see the woman who freed me.”

“Are you a spy?” Daenerys asked coolly.

“Wha-”

“You have a large vocabulary for a slave.”

You got up cautiously. “I belonged to a scholar, Khaleesi. I’m not a spy.”

She took a few paces toward you, “Do you know why you’re still alive?”

“Because you’re benevolent?”

“No, you’re alive because my children decided not to kill you. They are hungry and yet you’re still here, what did they see in you that I haven’t?”

You shrugged your shoulders.

“That’s not an answer.”

“I- Maybe they sense that I don’t mean any harm or maybe they’re interested in someone who isn’t cowering away from them; people say that animals can sense fear. I myself am without fear.”

“What do you do now you’ve been freed?”

“I suffer with my brethren, looking for work and finding none; mostly, I’ve resorted to working when I can and stealing when I can’t.”

You hadn’t planned on admitting to thieving but under such a fierce gaze, you couldn’t lie.

Daenerys observed you, apparently evaluating her options. “I have an offer to make, one you will hear only once so listen carefully. You can either leave now and return to your previous activities or you may work for me, caring for my children when I cannot. Be warned, if you disappoint me or my dragons in any way, you will be their next meal. Do you understand?”

Once again, you bowed, “I understand Khaleesi and I pledge my life to you and your cause.”

Daenerys nodded, satisfied, “Good. Now, walk with me, there is much to discuss.”

* * *

Gendry set about exploring the island of Dragonstone. So far, he’d been there for three days, busying himself with training and attending various strategic meetings; now there was little to do but explore until the next fight. He’d heard much about the legendary dragons from rumours within Kings Landing; they all paled in comparison upon seeing the creatures soar majestically overhead. He knew they resided mostly in a crumbled courtyard that had been quickly adjusted to suit them but he held no inclination to go there, until he saw you.

You were using a cart pulled by a mule to transport a large amount of meat to the dragons. Gendry followed you curiously, keeping enough distance that he wouldn’t be spotted. The walk was a fairly long one and when you reached the courtyard, Gendry was surprised that the dragons were away. He held onto an old archway, using it to peek at you. You carted the meat out into a trough; the trough was the only new thing, it stood out vividly against the rotting wood of old doorways behind it.

A ferocious roar pierced the sky and the ground shook behind Gendry.

“FUCK!” He screamed, tripping in front of you as a green dragon landed behind him.

Gendry scrambled back, crashing against your legs as the dragon lumbered towards him.

“Enough Rhaegal,” You ordered calmly, smiling slightly.

The dragon let out a small rumble before taking off into the grey skies.

Gendry pushed himself up. “What the fuck was that?!” He yelled.

You raised an eyebrow, curious of the man before you; even with all the new people coming and going, you knew who he was.

“That was a playful dragon,” You answered dryly.

“Playful? That monster?”

“Stop whining, he was only playing chase; it’s not like he killed you. He could’ve of he wanted to, one bite and that’d be it, you’d be the starter before the main course.”

“You think that’s funny, do you?”

“Yes, it’s called a joke, though looking at your reaction, you may as well be one of the unsullied. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Gendry sulked at the loss of pride.

“Clearly… I’m (Y/N) by the way, in case you wanted to know and correct me if I’m wrong but you’re Gendry the metal worker.”

“Blacksmith.”

“Same thing.”

“So… You work for the dragon queen?”

“So, you work for the dwarf?” You countered sardonically.

“His name’s Tyrion,” Gendry corrected.

“I know. We talk often, he’s taught me many things, one of them being to call a thing that which it is. He’s a dwarf and he says I’m a bastard.”

“And are you?”

“We don’t have bastards in Essos. However, by definition of Westeros, I am a bastard.”

Gendry nodded thoughtfully, “Don’t let it get to you, it’s not so bad.”

“You presume I’d take it as an insult. Why would I? My heritage doesn’t determine who I am or will become. Take the dwarf for example, he was a Lord once; he isn’t any more. I serve the Mother of Dragons now. Before, I was a slave.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Why? Pain made me stronger. The same will happen for you, bastard.”

“Don’t call me that,” Gendry grumbled.

“Why? It’s true, isn’t it? Besides, you said it wasn’t so bad.”

“Seven hells, are all the girls like you over there?”

“Are all bastards here like you?” You countered tartly.

“Shit, I can’t even-”

“Answer me something. If there’s such a stigma against us, do you all fear sex as much as I’ve heard?”

“What?!” Gendry blustered. “We don’t- Who said- Nobody here fears sex, no one normal anyway.”

“Good, so you’ll do it with me.”

“What?”

“You have a problem?”

“I’m not going to have sex with you.”

“So, by your own standards, you’re not normal?”

“Hey, no, I don’t fear sex, I just don’t want to take advantage of you like that.”

You slapped Gendry’s chest. “You people are so confused about everything. What’s so complicated about sex, I want to be pleasured, doesn’t everyone.”

“Well yeah but-”

“Good, then we agree.”

You grabbed his arm, leading him back towards the castle; Gendry didn’t resist.

* * *

You lay naked on the bed before Gendry, waiting for him to join you. He swallowed nervously at the sight of you. You gave him a few minutes before sighing impatiently.

“You have done this before?”

“Yes!” Gendry answered defensively.

You raised an eyebrow, making him even more frustrated. He wanted you now, but he couldn’t make his body react the right way. How could he explain the complexities he’d faced before with Melisandre? It was hardly a believable tale even to the most open minded of people.

“It’s just- I- Something happened-”

You got up and sat him on the bed, kneeling between his legs, “Don’t think it, feel it.”

Gently, you wrapped your hand around his cock, moving slowly up and down, Gendry shuddered. You set an even pace, revelling in Gendry’s already uneven breathing.

“See? It’s not complicated,” You teased.

Using your free hand, you cupped his balls, fondling them. Gendry was rock hard now, you slid up to the top of his dick, swirling your thumb lightly over the tip and feeling the first, early beads of cum. You wiped it away and sucked your thumb seductively.

Gendry watched in awe muttering a muted, “Fuck,” as you took him in your mouth.

You switched to a faster pace, moaning loudly and swirling your tongue from the shaft to the top. Whenever you felt his dick twitch in your mouth, you’d pause to kiss up and down before resuming, constantly keeping him on the edge. Gendry was embarrassed that he already wanted to cum. His breathing grew more and more ragged and when he whispered “Gods”, you stopped, enjoying the upset disappointment in his eyes.

“You have a lot to learn,” You said sultrily. “You’ll get your release soon but now, it’s your turn to please me.”

You straddled him, rolling him on top of you and grabbing his hand. You guided his hand to your breast, “You could start there,” you lowered his hand to your vagina, “or there.”

Taking initiative, Gendry slid his finger over your already wet clit.

“Good,” You keened, arching your back at the sensitive touch.

Fascinated, he slid diagonally across, testing different touches, speeds, and the right pressure to apply. Being a fast learner, it was only a short while till he had you begging for more. He rested you on the bed, ready to finger you as he’d heard women sometimes liked from Tyrion’s ramblings.

“No,” You rasped. “Not your finger; you.”

Gendry entered you eagerly, “So tight,” he purred.

“Fuck me!” You pleaded, rolling your hips with him as he gained momentum.

He thrusted in and out, trembling at your slick wetness; he never knew sex could feel as good as this. Gaining confidence, Gendry hunched down, grabbing your breasts and roughly playing with the nipples.

“OH, SHIT, YES!” You howled. “MORE!”

“FUCK!” Gendry grunted as you raked your fingers across his back.

He was once again fighting the oncoming orgasm, willing himself to continue for you more than himself. He felt your pussy tighten around his cock, making him groan almost painfully.

You pulled his head down roughly to you, “Fill me,” You demanded, kissing him hard afterwards.

Being inside you, hearing you call for him, and now tasting you was intoxicating. Gendry felt like he’d been struck by lightning as he came. You screamed ecstatically at your own release, all too aware of the hot, sticky mess dripping down your thighs.

“Not… complicated,” You panted gleefully.

Gendry rolled by your side, “Tease,” he murmured.

You rolled over to face him, “Wait a shorth while and we can go again.”

“Really?”

“If you’re up for it, only this time, I get to be on top.”

“Seven hells, which God made you?”

* * *

You held the small swell of your stomach protectively as the meeting on the White Walkers progressed; they would do nothing to hurt your unborn child, you’d make sure of it. What had started off as a one-time fling with Gendry quickly changed into weekly stress relief, that in turn transformed into love as the two of you learned more about each other. Finally, you were married by Daenerys herself in an impromptu wedding just a short while later. Now, while everyone was preparing for the war against the Night King’s army, you found yourself pregnant at the most inopportune time.

“So,” Tyrion concluded, “From everyone’s input, the majority of our armies should head North to defend Winterfell before the dead reach it.”

There was a general murmur of consent around the room.

“In the meantime,” Jon Snow, King of the North, added, “we should keep those less able to fight here to mine more dragon glass and build the supplies we need to win the war.”

You let out a sigh of relief; as a skilled blacksmith, Gendry would stay to create weaponry and armour.

“With all due respect,” Gendry volunteered, “I think the combined smiths of Dragonstone and Winterfell will be more than enough; I’ll be more useful in the fight.”

Daenerys shot you a look, noting your pained expression.

“You believe the few smiths we have will be enough for all of the unsullied, Dothraki, and the combined armies of the North?” She raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Maybe not your majesty but do you really think our combined armies are large enough to fight the undead?”

“And one man can change that?”

“A skilled one, yes.”

You saw how the argument was going to go, no matter what happened, Gendry was going to leave; he’d stow away if he had to.

“Khaleesi, if I may,” You spoke gently, gathering the attention of the table.

Daenerys nodded, granting you permission to speak.

“I would also like to go and fight.”

Gendry got up, shaking his head, “No, no, not a chance, you’re staying here.”

You ignored him, addressing only your queen, “Before I belonged to the scholar, I, like many other slaves, fought in the arena. The arena never favoured gender and the Night King won’t either. I’m not a defenceless maid in need of rescue, please let me aid the battles to come by fighting.”

Daenerys stared long and hard at you, measuring her options silently. “This is quite the choice (Y/N), you won’t be able to turn back from it. Are you sure this is what you desire?”

“It is Khaleesi.”

“Very well, you and Gendry will leave for Winterfell on the next ship with Jon Snow and I. The meeting is adjourned.”

You curtsied respectfully and left Gendry to argue pointlessly with Daenerys while you prepared for the days to come.


End file.
